Is this what its like to really cry?
by we're all beautiful
Summary: Rachel and Finn are broken up and here comes prom and devious Quinn looking for a campaign partner. Continue reading for more DRAMA, LOVE AND MORE :) Brittana, Finchel and maybe some Klaine :)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE.

* * *

Rachel

* * *

I walked the halls alone, clutching my books to my chest. Praying that I wouldn't get slushied today. As I walked the halls to my locker many people ignored me as if I was just a little piece of lint drifting off through the clear air as nobody noticed. When I arrived at my locker I unlocked it and threw open the door. As I turned my head to the side of the door I saw a picture of my newly ex-boyfriend, Finn. I gave a loud and hard sigh then ripped the picture off of the door bringing the tape with it. I stared at it before ripping it into my hands and letting a gentile tear drip down my face. I quickly slapped it away, charging off the Glee Club. As I walked into the choir room an awkward feeling filled the cold air as me and Finn shared a quick glance. I looked away and sat in the front row with Arty. I just sat in the red chair waiting for Mr Shue to come into the room with this weeks lesson plan. When Mr Shue did arrive he seemed excited and ready to continue with yet another week full of songs in a certain category by his choice.  
"Ok Guys!" He said walking into the room clapping and rubbing his hands together. "This week we are doing something many of you won't have trouble working with" He spoke grabbing a black white board marker and started to write.  
"Broken Hearts. Now so many of you have felt this, and you all know that ONE song that makes you really connect with the artist and their feelings. Now I want you to find that artist and song and present it to the club." He smiled.

I knew exactly what song I wanted to sing. 'Broken-Hearted Girl' by the one and only Beyoncé.

* * *

...  
(Finn)

* * *

Rachel had been really cool with the break-up. At least that exactly what I thought before I saw her ripping up the picture she _always _kept in locker, just in case we get back together, which actually always happened. But this time it seemed as if she gave up or something. I wasn't sure. But, I also wasn't sure if I wanted to be with Rachel one more time, so you could say that I was a bit relieved to see her ripping up that picture, but it still broke my heart to see her tear up over it. As the glee club meeting ended I raced after Rachel to meet up with her to see if she wanted to do a duet for this weeks assignment. As I waited up for her I started to think up a response she would give me.  
"Hey Rachel!" I called after her as she walked out of the room. She didn't look up to me she just kept walking, making me need to rush up to her.  
"What Finn." She spat at me.  
"D-Do you wanna work on this weeks assignment with me?"  
"I'll have to give some thought into it. Only because you know we do have trouble keeping relationships totally professional." She explained as she kept walking  
"Oh-OK. Well then just let me know."  
"Sure." She said avoiding me once again then walking off to the girls washroom.

* * *

...  
(Quinn)

* * *

Yet again, Rachel and Finn had reached rock bottom and broke up. You know? I am getting pretty sick of this all. Sure, I still love Finn, and I know I always will but him and Rachel actually belong together. I know how hard Finn feels like even if they don't get back together, he needs to make things right with her, considering they are always the duet partners for sectionals, and .. everything else. But prom is coming up soon and now is the PERFECT time to strike and get my campaign going and get Finn to join my side. I don't have any plans on getting him back, but I do have the idea of winning Prom Queen and finally getting what I wanted that cute, little silver crown placed on my little blonde head. I needed to start getting on his good side and I needed to do it now.  
"Hey! Finn wait up!" I ran after him with my curled pony tail swaying back and fourth. He turned to me as he got blown off by Rachel  
"Oh, Hey there Quinn. What's up?"  
"I think that we should campaign together"  
"For what exactly..?" He gave me a very confused look.  
"Prom silly!" I acted innocent towards him, hoping that it will make him more likely for him to say yes to me.  
"Can I think about it?" He asked me.  
"Totally. Just text me, or let me know or.. whatever. See ya Finn!" I smiled and skipped (well not really) off.

* * *

...  
(Santana)

* * *

This whole 'Broken Hearts' theme week kind of sickened me. The whole dumb idea made me want to quit glee club all together. I never totally knew what it was like to have a broken-heart, unless it was about Brittney, but we always came back to each other, so I always forget what it's like until it happens again. But honestly I was kind of up for the idea of seeing Rachel sing a song that would make me feel her pain and see her cry, it actually gave me some joy to my life, but that's only because i'm a straight up bitch. But, I don't care that I am, and I don't care what people think of me either. Only Brittney can make me change, in a good way. But I don't need her to tell me to change she just makes me a better person in general. Just being around her makes anybody feel and want to be a better person, which makes me happy to call her my girlfriend.  
"Hey Santana?" Brittney called me as I walked to my locker.  
"Oh, Hey Britt'" I smiled big at her. She smiled back  
"OK, so look I wanted to see if you wanted to come on 'Fondue for two' and have a intervention for Lord Tubbington. I think he started cocaine again, and I'm worried."  
"Yeah, sure Britt."  
"Thanks, you are a _true _unicorn.

* * *

Chapter One coming soon..


	2. Chapter One

...  
{Rachel}

* * *

I didn't give Finn a answer about the whole duet thing this week yet, only because I didn't want to have to face him after what I had realized late Monday night, 4 days after we broke up. He kept wanting to talk to me in glee club and out of classes. It was getting annoying and I didn't want to talk to him very much right now.  
"Rachel?" Finn came up to me after glee club one afternoon.  
"Yeah?" I replied with monotone. He noticed this and took it into consideration to ask me what was going on.  
"Listen Rachel.. Can I talk to you." He said pulling me back into a dark, empty room. "Look, you've been acting really weird ever since we broke up."  
"I've told you almost 100 times, I'm fine" but I'm not.. I gave a fake smile.  
"Rachel, I can tell you're not 'fine'" He sighed walking closer to me, making me take a step back.  
"Look Finn, We broke up. OK? It isn't your problem anymore" But it was. "I have to get to back to class" I pushed past him. He had no idea what was going on and I wanted it to stay that way. For as long as I possibly could.

...  
{Finn}

* * *

Rachel had been acting even more oddly than normal. I wanted to know what was going on with her. Like now. Truth is I missed her. A lot, so I decided to go to the person who knew her more than she knew herself. Kurt. When I walked up to him in the hall way, as I knew we both had our free classes.  
"Hey! Kurt. Wait up! I gotta talk to you." I called after him.  
"Look, if it's about Rachel, I suspect she has her.. as you beg me to call it. 'Monthly Gift.'" He said. I sighed when he said that, even just calling it a 'Monthly Gift' made me hate my ears for working.  
"Are you sure? It's not something else."  
"You better pray it is. Because if it's not.. you're in trouble"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's already late by 3 weeks. Trust me. I know," He said walking away from me. I stood there, Shocked. If I thought my ears hurt before, I couldn't even get together the pain they were feeling now; Was Rachel pregnant?

As I waited for Rachel to get out of History class my hands and body were shaking with nerves. I took deep, deep breaths. As some of the kids filed out I waited. When Rachel walked out clinging to her binder she made quick eye contact with me she looked down to the ground and as she passed she mumbled out 'What do you want Finn?' as she continued to walk away from me. I caught up to her and took a quick breath.  
"Rachel. Can you come here." I asked trying to pull her to the side.  
"Not now Finn.. I'm not feeling well." She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes,  
"Rach' I need-" I was cut of by her pushing me out of the way, dropping her binder and running across the hall to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. I picked up her binder and waited outside the bathroom for her. When she walked out and taking her binder from me she looked at me with eyes full of shame. She looked as if she was going to cry. I thought I should get out what I wanted to ask before I couldn't get a word in between her sobs. I could see in her eyes that she knew that I was going to say something.  
"Finn, I don't want to t-talk about this. Not only is it embarrassing but incredibly sad of you to care." She spat before the tears started to come to her tear ducks.  
"Rachel, Are y-you pregnant?" I stuttered. The tears came down her face before she could answer she collapsed in my arms bawling her eyes out. I hugged her tight as I did with Quinn, the difference was, I had no doubt in my mind this time that it was mine. When she let go she looked at me.  
"Don't worry Finn. I'm going take care of everything. Since we broke up before you knew. I won't hold it against you." She walked away. I was stunned. Doing nothing was not the kind of thing I would do.

* * *

...  
{Rachel}

As I walked away from Finn more tears filled my eyes. I couldn't 'take care of it' not only because I wasn't emotionally ready, but because it was too late. I was going to tell my dads and transfer to a new school for pregnant teenagers. I already had one picked out. Some of the girls boyfriends were there too, but that wasn't going to be me and Finn. I would never ask that of him. We were broken up and I didn't want to get back together just because of a kid of his. Everything would be ok I told myself. I knew it wouldn't be, but I tried to keep myself on the positive side of the road. When I got home I went straight to my room and waited for the tears to come to me yet again. I waited and waited but nothing came. I finally gave up and decided that no tears were coming I went down to the kitchen to get a snack. When I got to the fridge the door bell rang. I went to it and opened it. Finn. I sighed and then ushered him in.  
"What is it Finn."  
"Look Rachel. I don't want you to think that just because you're pregnant. I want to get back together with you.I love you Rachel Berry"  
"Finn. How do I know  
"Why do you think I wanted to work on this weeks Glee assignment with you this week?" He questioned me.  
"I don't know."  
"Because I love you Rach' So much." He said before putting his lips to mine. When we came apart I looked him in the eyes.  
"Finn. L-look. I'm going to take care-"  
"I don't want you too. I want to help you and this baby." He said.  
"Oh Finn" I sighed then hugged him tight and cried like a little baby into his shirt. He just held me tight and rested his chin on the top of my head. He then kissed it and pulled me off of him, following with him looking deeply into my eyes.  
"I love you"

* * *

...  
{Quinn}

I had recently noticed that Rachel and Finn had been hanging out more often, even more than when they were together. It was no secret that they were dating again. But something was different this time, they seemed closer and Finn had been a bit TOO protective. Those two knew something that they were NOT sharing with everyone else. Sure I was one for keeping secrets. But one this I knew was that Rachel wasn't. And I was going to have to find out what the two of them were hiding if it KILLED me. So right when Glee rehearsal ended I caught up to the both of them and plowed through them.  
"So, Finn about Prom Queen and King I-"  
"Sorry Quinn, I can't do it anymore." I was shocked  
"Wh-what? Why not?!"  
"I have other things to focus on." He looked at Rachel and smiled.  
"Is there something you two are hiding or what?" I demanded to know.  
"What? Of course not!" Rachel spoke as Finn looked frazzled.  
"Yeah, sure you too, you guys are acting super weird and I don't like it, I'm going to find out what it is." I walked off and left them to worry about whatever it was I am going to find out.


End file.
